Sometimes ones Downfall brings the Happiest of Endings
by ayame411chan
Summary: Kagome and Shippo find an injured almost dead Sesshomaru in the woods Ten years after the jewels been completed. When they learn the truth behind his near death they look to find allies to rage a new war.
1. Finding Him

Chapter One

Finding him

Long ebony locks swayed with the breeze. Fall was close approaching, giving the air a crisp cold edge. Every shallow breath taken was rejuvenating as she walked the forest floor. Twin tails swished beside the red cloth. The only sound being heard along the breeze is an ever slight rustle of metal on metal as the young youkai's knives moved together. The young woman turned her face has a strong breeze shook the trees above. The wind kissing her cheeks causing them to tinge a slight red. Her hair wrapped across her face as the wind continued its harsh attack only settling down after a few moments passed. Sapphire eyes widen slightly as a pulse of youkai brushed against her senses. Turning to the young kit beside her she nodded in the direction to which it came. Little paws turned quietly in the direction he was told. Not a sound was made as the two walked deeper into the shaded wood.

The sound of water broke the quiet of the wood in which they traveled. The smell penetrating the crisp air. The sensation of another pulse of youkai brushed through her aura. It continued to call to her. The next pulse of youkai is what set her pace to run. This was not just a calling, it was crying out.

' _Save him.' It rang._

Paws rushing to keep in step with the Miko beside him. His senses on high alert, nose to the air sniffing for danger. The kitsune gripped the Miko's sleeve causing her to pause. He recognized the scent the breeze drew to them. It brought with it the scent of death.

"Sesshomaru." The two raced to the pulse, one in fear of what could, the other for what was.

The woods opened up to a small stream, it was no more than a couple inches deep and a few feet wide. There before their eyes lay Sesshomaru, eyes staring blankly at them. His silver hair scorched and half missing on one side, the other half in disarray around him. His armor broken and barely hanging on, while his legs lay motionless in the stream. His cheeks were sunken in from malnutrition, his clothing stained red from blood.

Kagome rushed to the Daiyoukai's side, Shippo close on her heels. The cold water soaked their clothing, splashing out of the stream as she crashed to the creeks floor beside him. She reached out to him with her aura, sensing his brush back. What seemed to call to her was Tenseiga. It pulsed against her from his hip, though that was the only sword left at his side. He was alive, but just barely. She gently placed her finger to his wrist, counting silently to herself.

"Shippo, help me get him out of the water, then I will need you to help me undress him and wrap him with our blankets. We need a fire as well, he needs to get warm." Red hair rustled as the Kitsune nodded his head in affirmation. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru from under his left arm while Shippo helped lift from his right. Slowly they dragged his body away from the creek. Kagome went to grab some wood to burn while shippo undressed the Lord of the West.

The brush crunched under her feet as she grabbed another piece of broken log, luckly while camping in the wood, they would have plenty of good wood to burn. The breeze brought a chill to her spine, her body shivered in return. Gripping the wood closer to her body she walked back to the campsite. Luckily Shippo had completed his task while she was away. Sesshomaru laid in the grass beside the stream. He was atop one blanket and being covered with the other. His eyes still stared out, unseeing into the forest before him.

Picking up her pace she rushed to his side and began to set the logs for a fire. She stacked them with a hole below them for air to help build the fire. The brush and twigs she gathered were shoved into the small space. Reaching into the one pack she grabbed her flint, quickly hitting the two rocks together she started a small fire. She blew some air into the embers causing it to flare and burn brighter. It wasn't long after she had a good roaring fire going.

Turning on her heel she looked to Shippo, he was much bigger now, he stood a few inches taller than her, he would now be considered teen by human standards. He was currently clad in his own armor, his knives hanging at his still kept his hair up much like it was when he was just a Kit. His eyes glew from the flames that danced before him, their emerald pools shining with more wisdom and strength from his years amongst the living.

"Shippo, I do not know what we should do. I can not imagine what it was that as put him in such a state but we need to get him back to Edo quickly. We are only a few days journey from there if we were to walk. Would you be able to leave come morning, I need you to fetch Kilala. Do not let Inuyasha see you. But I need you to warn Sango and Miroku to get my home ready and warm for our return."

"Of course Kagome. I will leave before dawn. Be sure to leave your nets up, I will return as soon as I can. I wonder though, what will you do with Inuyasha and Kikyo once they scent him. His youki maybe weak enough to hide but Inuyasha is a canine, his nose doesn't lie."

"I know, I will deal with that when the time comes, for now if you don't mind, would you be a dear and catch us all some fish? I am going to brew some tea, hopefully I still have enough herbs to make Sesshomaru sleep, his body needs rest."

"Of course, I will return shortly." Kagome watched as Shippo rose to his feet, he quietly padded off towards the stream that was only a few yards away. Reaching for the kettle and her canteen Kagome began to boil the water. Shippo was quick to return with several fish, he set them beside her before turning to catch more. Being a full youki he needed several just to feed himself, He also knew Kagome would need to make a broth to get Sesshomaru any form of sustenance. By the time the tea was brewed Shippo had caught plenty of fish for everyone.

Kagome nelt beside the demon Lord. Using her left hand she lifted his head up enough for the warm tea to go down his throat. Slowly she brought the edge of the cup up to his lips. They were cracked, bloody and dry. She visibly winced as they bleed from the contact the edge of the cup brought. Only half the liquid made it down his throat, the rest ran down his mouth. Taking the end of her sleeve she brushed the side of his face clean. Setting the cup beside her, she could hear Shippo cooking the fish over the open fire. Turning back to the fire she watched it dance before her eyes, every now and then a crack from the wood burning would disturb the quiet of the forest. The two sat in comfortable silence, both too deep in thought to hold much conversation. When the silence finally broke it was well into the night.

"The herbs worked, he is asleep." It was Shippo who spoke. He watched Kagome set her piece of fish down before she silently walked over to the Lord of the West. In all his years walking the earth he has never seen a Daiyoukai in such a state. He watched Kagome carefully pour water into the Daiyoukai's mouth.

It had been ten years since they last saw Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kikyo now stayed in the village of Edo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala as well. It was slowly becoming one of the larger villages in Japan. MAny were trained at least in the basic of youkai slaying, and those who held promise were trained in the holy arts. He himself was now trained, he has also grown and within the next few decades would settle down himself and find a mate. Miroku and Sango now had five children, Inuyasha and Kikyo though, they still did not have a pup of their own.

Letting his eyes focus back on the fire he thought about how much Kagome had also changed. She not only wished the Tama away, but she was able to return to their time in feudal Japan. She had perfected her skills and easily surpassed Kikyo. With his and Miroku's help they had built her a large home beside the well. It was where she felt the closest to her family. It has been a long ten years for Kagome though. She had not realized her wish brought kikyo back, so years after the fall of Naraku, when she had returned Inuyasha was not there waiting for her. But Kagome was never one to just mope and be idle. So she trained hard, learned hand to hand and began teaching healing to other Miko. Though it seemed Kagome would not age. No one knew why she just did not age. Everyone had their own theory of course. She herself believed it was because of the Tama. She believed it was a curse she now had to bare to watch all her friends grow old and die. Shippo believed it was a gift and meant the one destined to be her mate had a long life, there for she in turn was granted the gift of immortality.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his eyes caught movement. Kagome had laid down beside Sesshomaru to rest. She knew he would kee watch that night. Pulsing his aura out around them he created a blanket of illusions. If one stumbled too close, they would be caught in his mind games. And oh did he look forward to having some fun that night.


	2. Rude Awakeing

Chapter Two

Rude Awakening

The cool air was crisp as the fog blanketed the earth. Emerald eyes soaked in ebony locks tangled with silver. Shippo tilted his nose to the air, nostrils flaring with each breath. No youkai came that night and from the smell of things it was safe to leave. Slowly he walked the few feet to Kagome. She was lying beside the Daiyoukai, her hair tangled in the part of Sesshomaru's that was still left. She was curled into his side for warmth, her one hand gripping part of the blanket. Kneeling beside her Shippo reached out with his right hand to gently grab her right shoulder. With a gentle nudge he woke her. He watched as her eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to wakefulness. The fog of sleep clearing her mind. She rose to a kneeling position before quickly checking Sesshomaru's pulse once again. He listened to her let out a small sigh before she gave him her attention.

"I thought I should wake you, dawn is approaching and i thought I would catch you some rabbits before I take off. I should be back hopefully by tomorrow evening. Luckily the stream is right here so at least you will not need to worry about water. I will warn you Kagome, do not under any circumstance move if Sesshomaru's beast takes over." He watched her nod, he knew she knew this but he wanted to be sure. Daiyoukai will attack anything that runs, if she ran, the hunt was on.

Nodding his head in approval of her agreement Shippo took to the woods. Kagome was then left alone with the Lord of the West. Turning her attention to the broth that stayed hot with the fire she poured some in a cup before bringing it to the Dayokais mouth. He drank this one down much more smoothly. She slowly rested his head back down on the grass before turning to rinse the cup and fill it with fresh water from the stream. Upon returning she knelt back beside him to get him to drink more. He was so dehydrated, she was a little shocked when he started to down the cup quickly after the first sip.

Sapphire eyes looked to the sick Daiyoukai, she wished she could give him more water but she did not want to risk him not keeping it down. A pulse of yokai drew her attention from Sesshomaru, she looked up to see Shippo with two sinned rabbits. He had a large grin on his face. No matter how old he got, he was always so proud to take care of her. She couldn't help but smile back. He left soon after he got tem cooking, leaving the pack of supplies with Kagome. She watched him take off to Edo, hopefully he would get there quick and undisturbed.

She was left alone with her thoughts as she took care of Sesshomaru. Every hour she would get up to give him a small tea cup of water. Then again with some of the broth she had made. She never strayed far from his side, she hoped the water,broth and rest were working.

It was evening when she noticed any sign of improvement, she noticed his hands twitching at his sides ever so lightly. His eyes moved under his lids as if he were dreaming about something. She gently placed her hand upon his forehead. He was sweating slightly but she felt no fever. Rising to her feet she went back to her herbs to make another sleeping tea. Hopefully it would help him rest easier.

It came as quite a shock when the being beside her let out a sickening roar. The sound shaking the trees around them, the air rushing past sending her ebony locks to the side with its current. Birds took flight as the animals took cover in the brush below. Kagome didn't even get the chance to turn to him before she lay pinned beneath him. Looking above her all she saw was red. Bright red eyes stared at her from above. Her wrists were held down on each side of her face, his legs straddled across her hips. Only half of his hair hung down his right side, the other half burned off to his shoulder blade. She was trying hard to keep her breathing even, focusing her gaze to the stream on her right. She kept her throat bared as she was taught to show submission to the Daiyoukai above her.

That's when she felt it, a wet drop landed on her jawline, then another. She slowly turned her head to gaze up at the Western Lord. His bright red eyes stared down, and along his cheeks streamed fresh tear lines. Tears still coming down, she took in a sudden breath from the suddenness of emotion from him. She knew that she was most likely the only one still alive taat has seen him cry. The warm liquid of his tears ran down her neck, the sound of his voice weak as he spoke. No sang out his pain to her.

"I see the fire in the sky, see it all around me. I said the past is dead, the life I had is gone. Said I won't give up until I see the sun."

Her brow wrinkled as she listened to his words trying to decipher its meaning. She watched his eyes close tightly together the snarl and pained expression cross his handsome features, markings shining brightly with the moon.

"Hold me now, until the fear is leaving. I am barely breathing."

He let another pained roar, the earth shaking with its force. Her eyes widened with his words, she tried to loosen his hold on her wrists. But he didn't relent, the movement causing his gaze to flash back to her. He continued to scream out as his tears ran down his face. He shook his head from side to side as he screamed.

"Hold me now, Until the fear is leaving. I am barely breathing. Crying out, these tired wings are falling, I need you to catch me. As I burn, as I break. I can't take it anymore, I'll return, to the place. Where the waters covers over everything, rescue me some how."

He let the last words hang upon them. His aura flared wildly around hers, she watched his fangs elongate, her eyes widening in realisation of what he was about to do. She had no choice but to bare her throat and clench her teeth. Only to have the piercing pain of fangs being deeply embedded in her flesh second later.

The pain was intense, almost unbearable has she kept her reiki in check. She felt his youkai being pushed into her very soul and he marked her as his. She only hoped for his sake, he didn't finish the mating by taking her. At least right now the bond would break after so much time of not being completed. It would fade. She turned her gaze to him once she felt his fangs leave her. When she looked back his gaze was back to the amber pools, they shined with grief. It was then that she was given another shock of her life as concern swiftly over took his stoney features.

She slowly sat up, her hand instinctively rising to her neck. Her wrist was caught quickly, a purple striped hand holding it. His left hand tilted her chin as he gazed at the blood oozing down her neck. He looked to her cerulean eyes brimmed with unshed tears from the pain the mark caused.

Sesshomaru leaned into her neck, his tongue licking his dry lips before he allowed himself the luxury the Miko's blood would surely give him. Gently he started to lap at the wound he had caused her. Her blood had a good sort of tanginess to it, her purity washing over his soul. Her powers melding with his helping heal his body. He felt her blood rejuvenate him in ways none other has. Closing his eyes he allowed himself this bliss, he knew once her wound was closed, he would then face the reality of his situation.

He felt her hand whined its way into his hair. Her nails gripping tightly to the strands. Her wound was almost closed now. Letting out a breath he backed away from the Mik, her fingers slid through his hair back to her side. He watched her open her eyes before they locked with his own.

The last he remembered of the Miko is she was loud, and most likely would begin to yell at him. He was shocked when all she did was begin to look him over for injury. Her skilled hands roamed down his bare chest across his shoulders, she turned his head side to side as she examined him. His other shock was the fact she was not saying a word about his nude form, not even a hint of a blush. This was the same woman was it not? The mark clearly told him it was but he had yet to experience anything she should being doing to him. Hell in his current state she could purify him. Yet all he was getting from there mark was concern for his well being.

He watched her rise to her feet, she grabbed one of he blankets for him to cover himself with. She then quietly walked over to the makeshift drying wrak she had made holding his torn clothing. His shirt was gone, there had been no saving that. His pants though, she was able to clean for the most part, they still had a few blood stains but they would have to do. Grabbing them off the wrack she handed them to him. She then turned to the fire, eyes focused on not watching him dress.

He only blinked at her once before attempting to rise to his feet, it was a slow painful process but he managed to rise to his feet. Now he had to balance himself to get them on. Oh what would people do to see him in the state he currently was in. Once he was somewhat dressed he took a seat beside the miko along the side of the fire. He was handed a cup a tea and what looked to be a piece of raw rabbit. He ate the small piece quickly before downing the tea she had given him. He startled a bit from the sudden sound of her voice.

"I do not know what happened to you, Lord Sesshomaru. But if I can help you in anyway, I will. I do believe for both our sakes though, we will tell the others this partial mating was intentional. I consented to such a thing. I am sure the only one who will know otherwise is Shippo, but he knows better than to say anything. He should be here by tomorrow evening with Kilala, she will help you get back to Edo with me where I can continue to help you regain your health."

She was looking right into his eyes, they held no anger at the situation she was now placed in, only concern for his well being. These were things he would have long scoffed at, now, now he wanted to protect such a loving creature. His brothers Miko was a gift from the gods for this earth. He would be damned if anything broke that. Leaning in he allowed his beast the comfort it craved, his nose found there mark on her neck and nuzzled her.

She assumed the nuzzling was his response to her statement, it still shocked her but she felt something was off. She wished she could come out and ask straight out what happened to him. But judging by how he awoken and the way he was currently treating it was best to let him have time. It didn't help that he was incredibly handsome and what girl with hormones wouldn't want a man like that giving them their undivided attention? She felt him withdraw from her and she looked into his amber eyes. The breeze blew his hair gently to the side, dragging with it his musky scent. Wait, scent?

"Huh, Sesshomaru-sama?" She watched him cringe with the honorific. Odd he always glared at anyone who did not acknowledge him as their better.

"Kagome." He cut her off. "I-I"

She watched his gaze drift from hers to the ground, his face displaying a mix of emotions, grief, pain, anger, humility."

"Kagome, you do not need to use an honorific with this ones name. I no longer hold that title."

Her eyes widened with the shock, and then realisation that one statement just dawned on her. Sesshomaru, the great Daiyoukai of the West, was no longer a gaze flicked up to hers for a moment before they turned downcast once more. The crack of the fire disturbing the silence his statement brought to the campsite. Then she felt it. Someone had breached her safety net. It was not a strong youkai but it was silently stalking its way closer. She watched Sesshomaru's eyes widen before he rolled to dodge the attack his way. Kagome hand flew up to erect a barrier around herself. The attack was nothing compared to her. Rising to her feet she flared out her power. The demon walked up confidence. He wore armor that held the Wests, moon symbol. He glanced at her then back to the heavily breathing Sesshomaru.

"Oh I am terribly sorry for missing you young _**prince**_." the demon bit out sarcastically.

Sesshomaru gazed at his soldier, it was Kenta. He was one of the few assassin's the West held. He was not strong but he was a master of manipulation. He was a Kitsune so trickery was his game. He was about to warn Kagome, he wanted so badly to protect her. Unfortunately the roll caused his body to much stress and he currently was incapable of moving. He felt a wave of holy power around him, suddenly he watched a barrier form around himself as the one around the miko dissipated like a fog. The Kitsune let out a laugh.

"Oh how the mighty fall." Then he lunged for the Miko. Sesshomaru almost screamed for her. But Kenta never made it to her. She was gone in an instant, Kento standing where she was previously crouched. A spear made of reiki lodged through his chest.

"You greatly underestimated your opponent. If this is all the new ruler of the West is capable of sending after the rightful Lord, then they are in for a rude awakening upon his return." She then serged her power once and Kenta was nothing.

The barrier placed around Sesshomaru dissipated and before he could blink she was before him. She had an arm around him to help him in a seated position. His breathing was ragged as he began to cough. He hated being so weak. Yet the woman beside him had grown to be so powerful. If only she were there when it all happened. Maybe then Rin would still be alive.


	3. In death does the West break

Chapter Three

In death does the West break.

Sesshomaru woke with a start. His head pounded like crazy, he could feel it throbbing throughout his skull running down his spine. He blinked a few time adjusting to the afternoon sun. How long had he been out? The air around him was brisc, The blanket the only thing shielding him from the cold. The fire was still very much alive beside him, he could feel the heat trying to penetrate the cold air. Nostrils flared with the smell of burning wood. The mark upon the Miko signaled she was calm, relaxed beside him. Slowly rising to a seated position he pushed out his aura. Hers mingled within is own, telling him what he was trying to find. Shippo and the neko youkai were close.

"They will be here shortly. Please take this, it will help with pain." She handed him a tea, he could smell the medicinal herbs. His fingers grazed hers as he took the cup from her own hand. Both felt the tingle run from the tips down their arms. He watched as she retreated her hand back to her side. She then proceeded to grab one of the blankets before taking out a knife to cut a hole in the middle. He raised one elegant brow in question.

Kagome felt her mark tingle, telling her her mate was seeking her attention. Looking up from the task at hand she noticed his questioning gaze.

"Oh, I am just cutting a hole so we can place it over your head. Make a poncho like cover for you. It will be cold upon Kilalas back and I do not want you to become more ill."

"I see, that is very, resourceful." She wasn't sure how to make out his praise. This Sesshomaru before her was very different. Maybe Shippo would have answers. But until then, she would just have to wait.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She kept her eyes focused on him while she spoke his name. She again watched has the agony spread over his face, what she did not expect was to feel his pain through the mating mark. It was nothing short of pure agony. She dropped the knife she had been holding to suddenly grab her stomach. She couldn't breath and she wanted to vomit at the same time. As quickly as it came it went. She looked to see Sesshomaru stone faced, much as he had been before she found him nearly dead just the day prior.

"I apologise, I did not realise my emotions would be felt through the bond. Forgive me." His eyes were down cast and what was worse, he was now baring his throat to her in complete submission.

That is how Shippo and Kilala found them. They entered the small clearing beside the stream just before Kagome could say a word to Sesshomaru about his submission to her.

"Kagome is everything alright?" Shippo asked, he was now kneeling beside her his hand gently touching her shoulder. He looked to see a slight snarl upon the Daiyoukai but he wasn't looking at him and still bared his throat to Kagome. He took in a good whiff of her to be sure but there was no doubt in his mind. Sesshomaru marked her. With the scent now penetrating his nose he knew for sure. Kagome was now Sesshomaru's mate, that would explain the growl. What he was confused about was his submissive behavior. Really he knew what he was about to do was dumb but he needed to test it, Kagome could fry his ass right now anyway so why not.

A Low rumble shook Sesshomaru's frame, eyes widening he turned to lock gazes with the Kitsune. They boy had grown, still much weaker then himself. Maybe not in his current state but still. What e never expected from the boy was a warning growl. He lifted his lips in warning before letting out an earth shaking snarl himself. The Kit however did not back down.

Shippo rumbled louder, the trees over head shook from the two growling canines. He felt the Kagome's shoulders tense under his one hand. He gave her a light reassuring squeeze to let her know it would be okay. Her shoulders relaxed slightly from the action.

"You marked her. Why." Both growling stopped and Sesshomaru turned his gaze, he would not bare his throat to a meer kit. What he did not expect though, was the force of pressure swelling down upon him. Oh yes, the kit knew how weak he was. And the kit was furious with him. He ground his teeth together, he couldn't answer because he himself did not know. He just did, his beast needed the comfort a mate would bring and the Miko happened to have been there, that was as far as he knew. Of course that would not be something he should state out loud.

He slowly began to suffocate as the Kit rose from the Miko's side to force his youkai down on him harder.

"Shippo, please your hurting him!" Shippo glanced back down to Kagome, he knew she would feel a bit of the pressure from the force of youkai he was placing upon Sesshomaru but they needed answers. He needed to know the extent of the mark that was placed upon her. This was a matter of safety to him.

"No Kagome." Turning back to Sesshomaru he again asked with a loud rumble. " Why, did, you, mark, her."

Silence.

"Answer me!" He snapped his jaws near Sesshomaru. His eyes widened as he felt the breeze of the close proximity of the Kitsunes fangs. The sound of the loud snapping of jaws tingle down his spine. Why did he not see it sooner when the Kit arrived. He was the alpha, now growing into early adulthood he had surpassed Inuyasha in power and was now the Alpha of the tachi pack. And he just marked the Alpha female without permission. He slowly started to turn his head to bare his throat, but before he could Shippo stopped him.

"Do not bare your throat to me. I may have become the alpha, but you are my superior in strength. I will not dishonor you in such a way. But you will tell me why you have marked Kagome. You will tell me the situation you found yourself in and what we now have placed on our own shoulders. If you have any respect for us you will explain the situation to us. I want to hear it now before we have to either explain to Inuyasha or lie to him."

The breeze slowed as the two battling auras subsided. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding. The pressure finally easing off their bodies. Sesshomaru felt a hand brush against his cool bare shoulder, the Miko was reassuring him. Kenta was right, oh how the mighty do fall.

Shippo watched as Kagome nuzzled the side of Sesshomaru's neck. She had learned some traits of how Inu treat mates by watching Inuyasha with Kikyo. Shippo was proud of how she handled the situation she now found her in, but Kagome also has matured greatly over the years. He almost laughed as the once stoic Daiyoukai's eyes grew wide from shock her actions brought about. But then lulled with content after. With a soft sigh he gripped the Miko who now sat beside him, he began his tale.

 _Silver hair swayed with the wind as a single being walked the earth. Head snapping with a sickly crack as the sound of battle penetrated his ears. The wind brought thickly the scent of blood. This was always a bad sign since the direction from which was coming from the palace. But what made his stomach drop was the specific scent of blood. Rin. Racing through the tree tops and fields the silver blur landed inside the palace walls. Youkai battled all around him as his eyes searched for orange. The sounds of rock crumbling around him as the palace walls broke. The breeze brushing passed him, looking up the palace steps was his mother, not a hair out of place as she smiled at him, at her feet lay Rin. Motionless. His eyes bleed red, turning his gaze to find the damn kappa he noticed he too lay dead beside Rin. His soldiers he could hear were losing. Allowing his beast to take over he transformed and charged his mother. The soldiers all around her charged him. He lashed out and killed many. Then his mother's voice rang loud and high._

" _Sesshomaru of the West, I hereby claim the throne and resume duties as Lady of the Western lands. All who stay true to the prince are to be slain those who wish to lay loyalties with the Lady draw swords and kill him. But by all means my son, run."_

 _Sesshomaru's eyes widened all around him he saw his own soldier turning to kill him to save their pathetic lives. He continued to fight until part of his mane and tail were lit to flames. Rolling quickly, drenched in blood he took off. Many soldiers still on his heels trying to kill him before he managed out of the Western borders. He ran for two days until he was in the Eastern lands, he lost consciousness on his run. His yokai form shrinking back to his humanoid form. His limp body skidded to a stop in a stream._

Kagome not only felt his anxious but her own. She could feel Shippos Youkai swirling around the area dangerously. She glanced up to see his eyes red and his new found green striped cheeks jagged. His teeth were bared as a dangerous snarl broke the clearing. She watched as a third tail emerged from behind him, the flicked around dangerously as his rage continued. Sesshomaru feeling the danger the Kitsune was beginning to permit released his youkai. It pushed back the Kit's, giving him the power to restrain his beast. Now was not the time.

"To answer your previous question Kit, I believe this one's beast marked the Miko for not only comfort but to have the will to keep living." Shippo nodded once before a transformed Kilala walked over to Sesshomaru. He watched as the kit kicked out the fire and quickly packed there things to leave. He hunched down for the Miko to climb on before they all took off at a deadly speed to Edo.

The harsh breeze bit at Sesshomaru's skin. He clung tightly to the Neko as it sped through trees. He couldn't be more grateful over the fact the beast was a fire youkai and her body was very warm. Kagome's make shift poncho also helped him dearly. It was late in the night when the small group arrived to Kagome's home. It was the first home he had seen with three seperate rooms. The first was the main room. It had a fireplace much like the ones at his palace, beside it were cooking utensils and a few pillows for quests to sit. The other room he was told held a small tub for bathing. You needed to warm the water over the fire before pouring it into the tub. The room was rather small and it had a bucket in the corner for waste. Then the last small room was Kagome's sleeping quarters. She had a tatami mat and what looked to be a closet. The closet held a few bed mats and one rolled futon. Her Kimonos and Miko garb folded and in shelves. This room also had a small fireplace, all had been lit for their arrival. He watched as she and Shippo grabbed the futon and matts and placed three in the room, One mat lay a bit further from the other two that had been placed side by side. Shippo helped him down onto the futon before he and Kagome layed down on their own. Blankets covering them all Shippo and Kagome quickly found sleep. Sesshomaru laid away for a little while longer, the whole house smelt of Kagome, it was a relaxing scent, his chest humming with approval. It was to much longer that the smell lulled his aching body to sleep.


	4. Forced to Live

Chapter Four

Forced to Live.

Burning, that is the only think he could think of, his body literally was burning. He could feel his fangs elongating. His body shook with unchecked rage. He was still asleep, as he was just beginning to wake so what could possibly have him in such a rage? It was not what happened in that West, no that was just depressing.

AMber eyes blinked slowly a few times. Nostrils flared at the sweet smell of his mate, the fires warmth licked his skin. Wakefulness was calm but the burning rage he held was still with him. His lips curled into a snarl as his eyes lit with fury. His ears finally picking up th yelling outside the hut. Rising to his feet he felt the wool blanket drop to the floor. Stepping quietly he looked through the door to see a very angry Hanyou. What looked to be the undead priestess who judging by his nose was now very much alive, and then the taija. Only the first two being upset and the latter being concerned. By the well stood Kagome and Shippo, both trying to settle the Hanyou down. The rage he felt rushing through his veins was none other then the Miko's own anger. His lips snarled once again, pushing through the flap of a door he made himself known.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome turned to look at him, Shippo was hiding a laugh, why he did not know. It was the blushing face of the other two females that it dawned on him he was still not completely dressed. He had no other clothes to speak of so deciding it was a mute point he turned his cold glare to his half brother.

"Why the hell are you here asshole!" Of course the idiot would bark first.

"Inuyasha I told you he is injured and we helped him. Why is this so hard for you to understand, I am at my witts end here." Kagome let out a sigh as her left hand gripped her hip tightly. She gazed back to Sesshomaru to see he actually was not all that angry with his brother, amusement? It was definitely amusement she saw in his gaze. This would be step for him, at least she hoped. But grief had a weird of working, this may just be the calm before the storm.

"Dear brother, am I not able to visit my mate and favorite family?" Sesshomaru's gaze hardened, it was true now, he would much love Inuyasha and his idiocy over… yea over that. Inuyasha was safe and predictable.

"Mate?! I knew you smelt off, what in the actual fuck is going on you guys." Ah there was the cursing he knew would come, though he expected him to charge, though in his current condition it was for the best he had not. Though it would be amusing to watch the miko defend him over Inuyasha for once. Shippo broke his thoughts as the alpha of the pack he had had enough. He let out a growl the was low in warning to the two youkai.

"Both of you cut out now. Inuyasha some things came up with the West, I will tell you all about it at another time as for now, sesshomaru is Kagome's mate and you show him respect. Understood." Both males nodded in agreement before Inuyasha and Kikyo left, sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how Kikyo glared at Kagome the entire time. He quietly wondered what it was all about. He watched the tachi smile before walking into Kagome's hut. Shippo followed suit before Kagome gently grabbed his hand to lead him inside. He was shocked by her forward action with him but he allowed the touch. His body was craving comfort and any touch helped.

The smell of Kagome's scent calms his nerves and relaxed his body as the small group sat around Kagome's main room. Shippo had explained Sesshomaru's circumstances and currently her scent and the fact her hand still held his was all that was keeping him from drowning in the see of utter depression and suicide. Her thumb rubbing soothing circles over his skin. He felt his lungs expanding with ever intake of air. He kept his eyes closed and focused on the now and not the before. But the more he tried, the more his mind told him to give up. The reality of the situation was catching up to his body and slowly he began to tremble. It was barely noticeable but both Kagome and Shippo saw it. Shippo rose to his feet effortlessly and pulled the other couple out. Shippo normally lived with Kagome but he has spoken with the Taija and would be staying with them for a short time. The small group left, and just as the flap closed they turned as the ground shook from the Daiyoukai's cry.

The roar the scent the bird to the air, continued as Sesshomaru began ripping his claws through his body. Jaws snapped with deadly precision at his mates hands. Blood pooled below him, he could feel it gushing out his sides, He also felt warmth of his body forced into quick healing. Something was causing him to heal faster. It hurt worse than his self destructive rampage, his vocal cords screamed in utter affliction. His body thrashed wildly on the floor as the boards of the walls around him creaked from his screams.

Children and families alike huddled close in there huts as the beast on the hill shook their homes. All fearful of what could happen. A lone kit walked from hut to hut to help ease the discomfort of the villagers. No harm would come to them, that he would personally ensure.

Shippo could feel Kagome's frantic aura as she tried to heal the damage that Sesshomaru was causing himself. He felt it all within the two flaring auras atop the hill. He brushed aura soothingly over Kagome's trying to reassure her, he was there and all she had to do was ask.

She couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face as she watched Sesshomaru writhle on the floor in agony. His jaws snapping as his body was forced to heal the damage he had dealt. She could hear the sickening sound of bones snapping into place, the cracking noise sounding much like a tree as it shattered to the earthy floor. The tendons stitching back together with liquid pops. She could feel half the agony he was going through as well, she only hoped it helped some of the pain.

When she finally finished his breathing slowed. He just laid upon the floor staring blankly at one of her walls. A lone tear escaped his eye, its wet trail in its wake proof of his emotion.

"Why?" She looked to him with his quiet question. His voice held so much broken emotions.

"Why won't you let me go to her?" Kagome's heart shattered, she was a strong woman, she had learned to be emotional but only when needed, her walls crumbled for him.

"I need you." Was all she said in return. She watched his gaze lock on to her own, understanding shot through their shared bond. She needed someone in her life as badly as he did. Together they would share the despair they have found themselves in.

He watched her emotions wash across her face before determination settled over her beautiful features. She rested her hands beside his and slowly she leaned down to him. Eyes widening he felt her lips touch his. It was barely a brushing of lips but the meaning was there. He was her Mate, and she was his. He had to live, this was his chance to do right by Rin. He would find love within the female beside him. He would take back his lands, kill his mother and any who stood in is way. He would do this with his Mate by his side.

She held his hand to help him rise to his feet, he slowly walked with her to her sleeping quarters, both too exhausted to stay awake much longer. She laid beside him, there hands hooked by two fingers. Her breathing slowed has sleep claimed her. He gazed over her resting features, she was so calm. He nudged his body closer to her own, his nose brushing hers. He took in her scent, allowing the calm to lull him into a dreamless sleep.

***************8

Short chapter but I thought it was a cute way to end it!


	5. New Beginnings

Chapter Five

New Beginnings

The smell of cooked rice assaulted his senses. Raw meat was placed beside him as he stared blankly into the fire. He had finally seen his appearance that morning when Kagome had prepared what she called an herbal bath. The reflection showed his half missing mane, his skin was paler then normal, he looked as if he just escaped death. Well, he had just escaped death. It came more as a shock when his mate sat beside him with what looked to be an blank book of sorts, she held a weird writing stick as well. He slowly placed a blood morsel of meat in his mouth before giving her his full attention.

"I was wondering if you had an idea for clothing? I can sew you something new since your clothes were ruined." She graced him with a small smile, she was awaiting his answer patiently.

He pondered on it for a moment. He wouldn't wear white again, it was too close to memories with Rin. No, he would go with black, black would be better for sneaking at night to kill. He would need to slowly kill guards, and take hostages to win back his lands.

"It should black." He watched her write in the corner black fabric, he proceeded to tell her his measurements as well before deciding on what he would wear.

"I want more form fitting bottoms, tighter around the bottom but room around the groin for movement, pockets along the side along with loops for weapons. I will keep the sho type I currently wear. As for the top, sleeveless completely have it end right before my shoulder ends. I also want black arm guards, covering up to my for arm, then a black leather band around each bicep. Built on scarf around the neck area. Have it tight around the chest, then closer to the bottom have two pieces that are thicker hang down to cover my hips, much like my armor. I then want another piece made leather for over my chest, belted from the sides. Please add two back holsters for swords."

 _( The outfit I am explaining in short, naruto black ninja pants, cut off much like naruto anbu tanks. Picture a mix between assassins creed with ninja wear lol)_

Kagome sketched out what he explained to her on the blank notebook, the only sounds being the scratching of her pencil an Sesshomaru's very quiet chewing. Once she was finished she showed the very impressed demon lord.

"Kagome, may I ask you one more favor?" she looked slightly confused but nodded in affirmation anyway.

"I want you to chop of my hair." He almost laughed when she looked to be in almost tears. Women and his hair. Rin cried when he had a trim done.

"Of course, how do you want it chopped? Even with this half here?" she gently brushed her fingers through his silver mane. He shook his before explaining how short he wanted.

He wanted it to be practically buzzed off, it would be cut almost bare on the sides, he had one side a bit longer so she could braid three rows into it, then almost bare in the back. The top would be longer and it all spiked up a bit more in the front. He felt her hands shake when she cute the first few chunks off, but it grew more steady as she went. It was hard losing his mane, it had been a big part of who he was. But that was just it, he no longer was the rich prince he had been. No now was the time for practicality. Short hair to not get caught or in his way, black clothing to blend into the woods vs stand out amongst the rest. Closing his eyes and taking a breath has she caught he fought down his emotions. He needed to train, he would need to practise harder then he had before. He would need to eat to regain his strength then make a trip to totosai, surely the damned youkai would forge him a sword this time around. He noticed the Kitsune had two knives, maybe he would learn to battle with them as well, if he could be disarmed once, then having a small lightweight backup at his hips would be a must. Maybe a few senbon? Shaking his head free of the lose hair he felt the pulling of the tight braiding on the side of his head. Sighing allowed he will wait for the day he could have his long silver mane returned to him.

He watched as she swept up his, he was a bit intrigued when she put it in a basket to save, now wasn't that odd?

"Kagome, why are you saving this one's hair?" She jumped a little from the sudden voice disturbing the silence.

"Oh, that. I, uh, I sew it into wigs for girl without hair. Some women or girls get sick and it falls out, it is rare but it happens. I figured a little girl one day would be so happy to have such beautiful hair." He knew Kagome was a selfless creature. She had the purest of souls and this again proved to him how genuine of a person she was. She was worth living for, and he couldn't wait to one day see what kind of ruler she would watched her once more as her put the basket on a shelf against the far wall.

"Do you think the Kitsune, Shippo I believe would be up for sparring?" She seemed hesitant at first but agreed.

"I believe he would like that, are you sure you feel up to it. My healing sessions tend to take a lot out of a person." SHe was surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"Believe me dearest Kagome, we would need to much more _strenuous_ activities for you to where me out." He laughed out right when her face turned all sorts of red. Slowly leaving the hut he left her to her thoughts. He had a Kitsune to find. Allowing his nostrils to take in the scents around him he turned in the direction of the forest. It would seem the Kit was already sparring with his brother. Taking off at a slow sprint her ran through the dense forest until he hit an open glade. Stopping to see the two clashing weapons, Shippo obviously going easy by not using tricks, he let go of his hold on his aura, allowing it to wash over the other two youkai. Noth turned to the direction the wave came only to be stunned still at the Daiyoukai. His hair was gone, He was still wearing only his Hakama but they had yet to tailor him new clothing. Inuyasha's jaw hung like a fish while shippo slowly smiled at the Daiyoukai.

"Close your mouth dear brother or one will mistake you for a fish." He flashed his brother a toothy grin. Inuyasha almost fainted in shock from the sight. He had heard what happened to his brother but this much change was not possible. He heard Shippo laugh at his expense before he took off at the Daiyoukai. Both clashing claws, laughing into the forest as they went. It would seem Inuyasha was the only one affected but the sudden change that was Sesshomaru.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the Daiyoukais chest. The Kitsun looked up to his amber eyes before laughing himself. He had been beat but the Kitsune still smiled and thanked him for the spar. It was truly a sight to see the kit perform. He had grown in the ten years, close to becoming an adult youkai. Holding out a clawed hand he helped shippo to his feet. Both walking back to Kagome's hut. Both were surprised when Kagome grabbed the Lords wrist to drag him to the other room to try on the clothing the village woman all out together in a rush. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her excitement filling his nostrils with a pleasant spice. It was intoxicating.

He dropped his hakama to the floor before stepping his right then left leg into the silken pants, his eyes widens momentarily when he realised yes it was silk pants. How the Miko got him silk on such short notice, not to mention the money she must have spent to get him such nice fabrics. She was too good for him, letting out a light huff he pulled and belted the top piece on. The fabric clung in all the right places. He slid his arm bands on then proceeded with his arm guards. His boots slipped on last. He looked down trying to see if he liked it or not, it did not leave much to the imagination but then again most youkai who were not of noble lineage wore very revealing clothing. His was nothing compared to most. Taking in a deep breath he left the room to see what the many woman and Shippo would think. The assault of way too much arousal hit his nose, he almost laughed when he saw Shippo scrunch his face. It was the sweet scent of the Miko;s that kept him grounded, he sifted through the other worthless females scents before locking onto hers. He watched her cheeks flame slighting before she smiled.

"You look very handsome Sesshomaru." His amber pools swam with affection caused by her honest comment. Her cheeks heated more causing them to paint a lovely red. She knew had this happened when she was younger she would not have had the courage to hold his gaze. But now her Sapphire locked with burning amber. The world around them seemed to disappear. Sesshomaru lifted his chin slightly with the growing confidence the miko brought out in him.

"Good to know you still have some of your attitude Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo smirked as the Daiyoukai turned to him with a fanged grin.

"Enough to keep you growing head in check Kit." He playfully bantered back. Giggles from the woman still in Kagome's home drew the attention of the men back to them. Kagome quietly thanked each lady for helping before the small group left. She listened as Sesshomaru talked to shippo about his knives before grasping them in his hand to feel them out. She watched him nod to the kit before returning his heated gaze to her.

"I believe it is close to meal time, Shippo and I will go catch dinner. Do you have a meat preference?" She pondered a moment before clasping her hands together.

"Well I think today is a cause to celebrate, you are healed and have new clothing, it is the day for new beginnings so lets get a stag and I will get the rest of the pack to share in the feast." She had a big grin on her face, both Shippo and Sesshomaru returned it before taking off out the door. She was about to do the same when a gust of wind stopped her, sesshomaru stood back before her, he gently leaned into her. She felt his breath ghost her cheek and neck before his lips gently kissed her cheek.

"I will be back soon, mate."

And just like that he was gone. Leaving a very red Miko behind. She shook her head with a large grin spreading slowly across her face. She had a tingling sensation she knew would not leave her for awhile.


	6. News from the West

Chapter Six

News from the West

An enraged demoness sat upon her throne. Her eyes shined from the rush of power she now held. Oh yes, it had been to long. Her son would return, that she new. She hated hurting him so but he needed this to become stronger, he needed to find himself, not his father, or his mother. She new in time her life would be forfeit and she would not stop him. She wanted her pup back, the pup who smiled at her from ear to ear, who ran the palace staff ragid with his mischief. Not the cold monster who stood before her so many weeks ago. He was weak. The human girl, Rin was it? Was not his weakness but his only shred of the pup she once new. But she new that the little human of a girl was not going to be able to bring out what was needed from Sesshomaru. The world was a dark and cruel place. He needed something new, so she forced him to have it, he could die a pathetic death or he could come out the other side stronger.

Her head snapped to the door when one of her spies came rushing in. He was breathing hard and clearly seem distraught.

"Milady." He bowed down low to her before continuing. She eyed him carefully, ensuring her dark mask was in place.

"Speak."

"Milady, your son has been located. I was with Kenta when we found him. He was alive and under the care and protection of a Miko. A very powerful one at that. Kenta disobeyed orders and attacked. She was so quick Milady. She moved with more speed than any deamoness. Her powers formed a lance before she purified him. She had also been baring your sons mark. It would same they are mates." He watched her eyes as she took the news in. He new her eyes spoke her soul much like most canine youkai did. She was enraged, that was certain.

"That whelp falls for another Human whore so soon after I dispatched his first!" Yes she was enraged. Her eyes tinted momentarily before she flicked her spy away. The damn dog didn't learn. So be it, if he was so insistent upon being with a human whore she could run the lands herself. Stepping down from her throne she quietly and swiftly walked to the training grounds where she knew the generals would be.

It was not to much of a walk, and she saw Hashi standing tall, he was dressed in his armor showing off the strength he held. He was eyeing his troops and correcting forms when needed. Slowly she walked to him, she watched him visibly tense before turning and bowing to his Lady.

"I am putting a kill on sight for my son, and while we are at it general, spread word that the lady of the West is seeking a mate and heir to the throne." She eyed him up and down, watching him shake a little, whether it was of disgust,fear or lust she wouldn't know. He hid his scent well. She eyed him suspyshaly before walking off.

Amber eyes shine from the dark crevice that was his hiding place. He was deathly quiet as he waited for the Western soldiers to walk beneath him. He took a chance to go see totosai, he required new weapons and he was the best in the business. Luckily the old man agreed for once after seeing the shape Sesshomaru was in. He had also heard the news about the kill on sight decree. Luckily Totosai did not reside in the West but still in the East. Once the soldiers passed he made quick work crawling out of the small tree hole. He jumped from the branches barley letting them rustle as he sprinted back to the village of Edo. He would need to speak with Kagome about the new decree, he was not sure if the Miko had heard the news in his absence yet but he was certain she would not like it.

He moved toward the village of Edo only during the dark hours of the night, he listened around a camp of Western soldiers as they dragged a youkai female in the group laughing. She looked young, not even of breeding age yet. His amber pools narrowed when he realised why they had taken her. His lips curled back in a silent snarl as he watched the men rip the poor girls clothing, looking for an opening he slowly began picking off one man at a time. It was with dead precision and he hit pressure points with lethal intent. One fell after the other, all too preoccupied to notice the men fall around them. It wasn't until it was only three men left that they stopped trying to enter the poor demoness screaming and kicking. Luckily her virginity was still in tack. The three stood immediately and tossed the girl aside, quickly trying to retie clothes, although only one managed that. The young demoness had managed to get the few shredded clothing she had left on, it did not cover much but he understood she wished to be less exposed. She was currently clutching her inner kimono that was shredded to her body. The last standing soldier stared at Sesshomaru wide eyed.

The demonesses eyes grew wide as Sesshomaru entered the light of the fires flames. He stood proudly, his short spiked silver hair glistened with the flames. His amber eyes glowing with the pleasure of his kills. His tight black clothing clung to his frame, showing off the rippling muscles that twitch with anticipation for his final kill.

"S-sesshomaru." It was whispered with disbelieving eyes. This was not the same stoic Lord he once served. His face held so much emotion, his eyes burned with disfatication. He knew he was the last to dye of his men. It was mere second but he was soon dropping to the ground.

The demoness eyed Sesshomaru warely, he could see her fear of him as she clutched to her sparse clothing. Her body trembled when he gently reached for her. She had long silver hair that hung low to her back. Her eyes were a vibrant blue. As he touched her skin he felt the coldness of her power. She was an elemental. Holding her shaking form close she began to sob into his body. Her trembling turning to harsh shaking as her sobs wracked her body.

"Where is your family young one." He knew the answer. No youkai would willing give up there child to a band of soldiers to be done with as they wished. But he had to hear it from the poor girl. He needed confirmation.

"Those, those, m-men killed t-them." she began sobbing a new. She had to be young merley a hundred years. She smelt of that anyway, he could tell she was not yet matured, at least not for an elemental. They live longer than his kind, well unless you were a daiyoukai.

Holding her close he lifted them off into the woods. He needed to get back under cover of the trees.

"Hn, you will stay with this one." He watched her wide blue eyes look up to him in wonder and amazement. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"That man called you Sesshomaru, are you really the Prince." She felt his body flinch from her question, she felt bad asking it now. It was obviously a sensitive subject.

"If I claim you as my daughter, would you accept?" Her eyes widened, she expected an answer not a question, but to have the Prince be her new father, was he serious, no youkai takes on others as their kin.

"Y-yes, Milord." she watched his gaze harden before softening again to look at her.

"I never was and never will be your Lord. You may call me father or Sesshomaru. You may choose which you prefer." He kept her held tight to his body. They were making great ground, they should be in Edo by morning.

The young demoness just quietly laid her head upon his shoulder as he carried her away from the torment that almost took her. Yes she could be this man's daughter, she knew he would never replace her birth father, but to be allowed to continue being raised vs being mated off or taken by force. She would be his daughter if that was what he wished.

It was early morning when she felt her feet touch ground. They were just outside a village it seemed, she could smell few demons and a lot of humans. She also shook a little in fear from the power coming off one of the Miko residing in this village. She felt a hand placed upon her head, her hair was ruffled a little before she looked up to Sesshomaru. His golden eyes shone brightly of his happiness to be here. It wasn't until she saw one of the Miko, the powerful one rushing up the hill toward them. She had a basket of herbs in her hands that she dropped when she got within arms reach of Sesshomaru. The young demoness hid quickly behind her new father, not sure what would happen.

She noticed Sesshomaru open his arms for the priestess before she jumped into his grasp.

"Oh thank goodness you are okay, I mean I felt it through the bond but I was still worried when I heard the decree." He gently placed the Miko to her feet before grasping her chin gently he lifted her lips to his own, she felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into his burning gaze his lips brushing hers gently in a welcoming kiss. He could hear her pulse quicken, the sweet scent of her arousal hitting his nose. He growled lightly in affection before she backed away.

"I see you brought home someone new." She looked to the young demoness hiding behind Sesshomaru. She crouched down a little to be eye level with the young girl. She could see her clothing was tattered almost revealing, Her bright blue eyes were stunning, and her hair was as white as the moon. She almost looked as if she could be Sesshomaru's and her child. With such bright blue eyes. Her hair being a shade lighter than Sesshomaru's.

"Hn, She was about to be taken by a hoard of the Western lands soldiers. Needless to say they are dead and she is with me, purity in tact." Kagome's bright eyes sparkled with unshed tears, he new she was of the mothering type, he had no worry that she would take this pup in as her own.

"Papa, who is this human." She hadnt meant to be rude she could see he did not like her calling the woman that but it was what she was a human. She watched the women's eyes widen before she took a bright smile.

"It would seem I am going to be your Mother figure, my name is Kagome, I am Sesshomaru's mate. You do not need to fear me, I am the miko who took down Naraku all those years ago. Her smiled brightened at the young demoness, she was holding her mouth agape in shock before she quickly bowed. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle at her antics.

"What is your name little one?" Came his smooth baritone. His voice always gave Kagome goose bumps. She still couldn't believe that he wanted her.

The young demoness stood to her feet, she smiled lightly as she held her kimono in place.

"My name is Miyuki, I-I am an Elemental." She blew on her hand to show her new parents her power. Both looked on in wonder as her hand now held a pile of snow. She beamed up at Sesshomaru, proud of herself.

"Well Miyuki, you are a beautiful demoness, mind if you come with me and we can get you a new kimono. Maybe something blue. Kagome smiled genuinely at the young demoness before she felt the young girl gripp her hand. She walked her to the house she lived in before going inside to get the girl some proper clothing.

Sesshomaru waited outside the larger hut, he could hear the two woman giggling, suddenly he was mauled from the side by a white blob, oh no that was just Miyuki, Papa, look how pretty the dress is Kagome-mama made! She let go of his side to spin around once for her father figure. She did not love these two yet but she new they were genuine with there want to are for her. And her Father always told her of the stories of the heroics these two have accomplished, it was an honor to be their daughter.

"You look beautiful Miyuki." He had a big grin as he watched her laugh and spin. Soon his grin faded as he thought of the young woman who also spun around the grass at getting something as simple as a Kimono. Kagome felt his sadness as she walked slowly over to him, she sat beside him as she watched Miyuki explore the area that would be her new home. Both were brought out of their thoughts as Shippo came up to them.

"Hello sesshomaru, I felt you return, who is the new girl?" Sesshomaru smiled as he watched shippo's face light up at seeing Miyuki, he scented a little wave of arousal but new the kit had not yet fully matured, hn, perhaps. But for now a warning was in order.

"That is Miyuki, she is now my daughter, I saved her from being used by Western soldiers." Shippo's eyes widened, the poor woman. His teeth bared momentarily as the thoughts of killing the bastard entered his mind. He knew Sesshomaru must have killed them but none the less the thought was there.

"Yes, she is to be protected sesshomaru. She is now pack." Sesshomaru and Kagome watched the kit go introduce himself to the young demoness, he walked to her slowly and calmly allowing his youkai to wash over her first. Showing her he had no ill intentions.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both could not help but laugh as the rambunctious young girl threw her arms around her new brother. Sesshomaru could not help but think to himself how he could get used to not being a prince. He felt Kagome lace her fingers with his before she gave him a tug toward the two young youkai running around the small glade. It was not long until she nipped his finger and with inhuman speed took off. With a low growl Sesshomaru took off after her, a large smile adorning his features.

Thank you for reading everyone! Thisstory is coming out how I like so far and glad my writers block for it ended, I have an idea how I wish to take it now and hopefully will update again soon, of course I wont promise nything lol I am not great at updates. Busy Busy life, and when I think I should update I always know I should be doing some work instead . Anyway Thank you to all my reviewers I love hearing from you!


End file.
